Rainbows Are Nature's Rainbows
by InvaderEmber67
Summary: A little spin off of the "Rainbows are nature's rainbows" scene from Dan Vs. Technology! Thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews and follows on the other Dan Vs. fic! I probably will write more soon!


Chris fought to keep his hands on the steering wheel and pushing Dan off of him at the same time. This wasn't an easy task considering how strong the other male was when he wanted to be. "HE'S LEFT YOU!" He shouted into Chris's blue tooth to his wife. Jokingly of course, but still unsafe. "Dan let go I'm trying to leave a message for my wife!" Chris protested. "well you should be trying not to get us k-" Dan was interrupted by the car suddenly swerving off of the road, right off an oncoming cliff. Their argument was turned into Dan giving Chris a security latch and them both screaming for their lives. No matter what they were thinking before, both of their thoughts were replaced with the same phrase of "I am going to die right now" over and over. The car slid down the dirt covered cliff, everything seemed to be in slow motion as they watched the trees and grass go by. They both found it odd, but it always happened. Tripping on a broken side walk or slipping down a small flight of stairs, it always ended up slow as possible. Dan and Chris exchanged glances as the car continued sliding down, before abruptly coming to an unannounced stop. Two of it's tired flew off as the car slammed face first into a large stump, launching Dan through the windshield. He let out a forced shriek of surprise before diving face first into the grass, leaving a trail of dirt as his own head ripped up a 3 foot long row of grass. Chris leapt from his seat after quickly regaining himself, he was actually quite surprised the shock didn't kill or at least knock him out with whiplash. He climbed out of the door which was now forced open by its own bent metal. "Dan!" He called to the other male, still sitting motionless on the ground. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt?" He added, stepping out of the wrecked car and walking over to his friend. Dan finally picked his up head, showing a few missing teeth a two derped eyes. "Noggin bopping!" Dan yelled, his head lightly swaying back and forth as he did so. "I got Noggin bopping" he added. Chris walked over to his friend, completely concerned now. "I-if you're hurt, we should get you to a hospital." Chris said leaning down next to Dan. As a test of corse, whatever his friend had just said made no sense. If he didn't respond right to this, he would be calling the paramedics. "Ugh. Its just like lizards." Chris raised an eyebrow "rainbows are nature's rainbows" Chris sighed, it was as bad as he thought it would be. "Oh man..." He muttered worriedly to himself. "Thats it, I'm finding my phone and calling the paramedics." He added, taking his phone out as he did so. As soon as he pressed the first button though, his phone gave off some sparks and started smoking. Chris stared at his now useless phone before returning his glance back to Dan who finally opened both of his eyes fully and stared at the ground. "No one ever returns. from Los paramedicos" As if on Que., the car behind both of them burst into flames, giving a loud bang as it did so, possibly the engine exploding. "Oh man..." chris muttered, sitting helplessly next to Dan as the cars fire increased the heat around them. Before long, the car wasn't the only thing on fire. Trees soon joined in on the blaze, raining ash down on the two. "The snow is attacking again!" Dan shrieked, sitting himself back up. "That isn't snow don't touch it Dan!" Chris warned, dragging the other away from the burning ash from the now torched trees. Dan gave no protest, and allowed himself to be dragged. Though he didn't take his eyes off of the tree which let out a sharp snap before slowing leaning towards them. He quickly raised both hands, yelling "ENTER THE DRAGON!" Chris looked up at Dan's remark, seeing the tree falling towards them. He bit his lip, tossing Dan over his shoulder and keeping an iron grip on his legs while he sprinted away from the tree. Chris ran as fast as he could, quickly tripping on his own feet and falling forward. He looked up just in time to see the tree collapse only a few inches away from the two. Chris took a few moments to take in what almost happened before being brought back to reality by the heat the still burning tree was giving off. "I knew the she would do that" Dan muttered as Chris picked him back up and walked away from the fire. "Who would do that?" Chris questioned the smaller male, still hunched on his back. he quickly scowled at chris and attempted to smack him, though being turned opposite of him made that difficult. "You're on of them!" He shouted after failing 12 or so times. Chris decided to ignore his obviously delusional friend and continued walking away from the fire. After getting about 20 feet away from the blaze, he realized the fire was spreading to the wooden legs of a water tower next to it. The leg which was already on fire snapped, giving the two boys about two seconds before letting its heavy top topple over and release every gallon of water onto the forest below it. It put out the fire (thank goodness) but was heading towards Chris and Dan in a big fresh water tsunami. Chris stared at the wall of water in shock before using dan as a human shield as the water submerged them in its unforgiving coldness.

Chris awoke to a warm fire (safely under control in a pit of rocks and sticks) and a cold hand patting his cheek. "Hey, Chris wake up." a farmilliar voice greeted him in an unfarmilliarly calm tone. Chris looked around the area before accepting the fact that everything was under control now and there was no need to question a single bit of it. he picked himself up and looked to the owner of the calm voice who had backed up and sat back on one of the logs near the fire place. "Dan? did you set all this up?" Chris asked, looking back to the scene. " Nooooo I FOUND it. Of course I set it up!" he scoffed in a sarcastic manor, all hints of calmness in his voice now gone

"What even just happened?"  
"What do I look like I recorded it?! Why should I know that? Just because I woke up before you doesn't mean I remember any more than you do! I think we were drugged, probably by Ditmer... all the more reason to destroy him."  
he sounded back to normal at least. "All right you're right and I-"  
"I absolutely am right, it was about time you started to accept that"  
"...And I actually do know what happened."  
"well don't keep it to yourself! we need this kind of evidence"

Chris took the next few minutes explaining what had happened, the crash, the fire and the water tower. After in which Dan promptly punched him for crashing the car in the first place.  
They spent the next few minutes recollecting themselves and catching their breath.  
"Are you sure you're all right? You were acting more incomprehensible than usual."  
"Oh yeah sure it was only a little massive head trauma."  
"hey, I've had a little of that myself!" a voice chirped from behind them...


End file.
